polanunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Intergalactic-Earth War
The Waifu Wars is a battle between the Anime World and the Plagas Allian. This war has caused expansion outwards of the solar system, early space colonization, Dright speed 1.2 (223K miles per second) travel, and formation of the Imperial Reichtangle Interstellar Forces, or Reichstellar Forces. Science was also involved, such as inventing lasers, liquid plasma guns, Tungsten-Depleted Uranium armor, etc. The most prominent is The Carykh Labs. History First Notice On February 25, 1942, unidentified aircraft was spotted over Los Angeles. Los Angeles was then blacked out, and then at around 3:17 am AA guns started firing into the sky. A total of 1400 rounds were spent, firing until 4:14 am. This event was known as the Battle of Los Angeles. In 2003, a team of UFOlogist took a look at photos of the sky, and then believed it was UFO spotted and shot down. They gathered a few evidence to conclude it was UFO. When they brought it to science, they were laughed at and denied a UFO. In 2008, NASA has sent a message to aliens for a response and expected the message to reach the Aliens by 2036. In 2037, NASA has believed the aliens picked up the signal and sent it back. NASA then received the message in 2056, noticing it was sent much faster than when NASA sent the message to Aliens. NASA then believed the Aliens moved much closer. On winter 2059, 65 year old Tommy Kelson spotted an alien spacecraft orbiting Mars. He then take photos of it and sent them to NASA. After NASA saw them, they sent another message to Aliens. In 2060, Aliens then got the message. Decoders read the message as "We see you and have your space craft". In the beginning of 2077, tens of Alien Spacecraft landed in Cupertino, USA, and Nagoya, Japan. The Alien War After the Aliens landed, they started firing at humans and destroying many buildings. This has alerted the UN, and prepared Russia and China for the invasion. Battle of the Beijing On March 16th, 2077, Aliens were seen flying overhead at Beijing. Already, the Chinese knew they were aliens and started firing AA at the aliens, spending over 99,000 rounds of Ammunition, and firing for 16 hours. Some Aliens managed to land started killing civilians. The Chinese military then began clearing Aliens from the streets of Beijing. Despite this intense battle and human victory, China fell a month later to the aliens due to collapse of the government. Weapons/Science Development Lightning Rifle The lightning rifle, inspired from the Matrix, was developed 2086 as a way to counter Neuroi after the Aliens drove out the witches. The lightning rifle is the equivalent of being struck by lightning, after finding out the Neuroi machines can't stand heat levels of 30,000°K. The lightning rifle, however did have major drawbacks, and was solved with Lightning Rifle Mark 2 in 2095. It was developed by Clayball Tech Arsenal. Lightning Rifle Mark 1 * Recharging Time: 25 minutes * Drum: 10 lightning rounds * Weight: 35 KG Lightning Rifle Mark 2 * Recharging Time: 10 minutes * Drum: 18 lightning rounds * Weight: 23 KG Laser Bullets Sentinel Antimatter Bomb Category:Archived